Black and White
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Young Tom M. Riddle ask if Minerva would like to play a game of wizard chess with him. That game leads to something more.


**_Authors Note: _**To KeTai that thought this should be longer. As I agree, I went through it again and made some minor changes, hope you like them :o)

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I don't Harry Potter and I don't own any money from it, everything belongs to J.K Rowling.

**_Warning: _**Sex Read at own risk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Black and White<strong>_

Tom M. Riddle was looking over at the one year old Gryffindor that was sitting on the right now was sitting at the bench in the courtyard reading.

"Tom, what are you looking at," Bernhard said, one of his friend said.

"Nothing," he answered, taking his eyes of the young woman. There was just something about her that appealed to him. With her raven black hair, her teal green eyes, and her perfect shapes, he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He only knew one thing, that he wanted her.

As he walked to the classroom he wondered if she would ever go out with him.

* * *

><p>The next day Tom managed to sneak away from his friends. He knew they would laughed if he even thought about asking out a Gryffindor, even if she should happen to be a pureblood, which he knew she was.<p>

After getting up the courage, he slowly walked over to her. Young Minerva McGonagall that of course had seen him coming towards her, looked up from the book she was reading, and said, "How may I help you Riddle."

"You know my name," he said a bit surprised, as they weren't in the same year or house she had no reason to know of him.

"Yes, so what do you want," she asked again, looking at him with wondering eyes.

"I was wondered if you wanted to…" he stopped, looking down into the ground with doubting eyes. Who was he trying to fool; there was no way a woman like her wanted to do anything with a guy like him.

"Yes…?" she questioned, looking at the insecure boy in front of her.

"Uhm if you wanted to play a game of wizard chess with me," he managed to get out.

Minerva frowned at him. She knew by instinct that she shouldn't grant him this. One because he was a Slytherin and two because of the fact that rumors said he was dangerous. Then again there was nothing that confirmed or denied those rumors to her knowledge. She looked at him once more; he was uncomfortable awaiting her answer still. She thought for one more second before she said yes. If nothing else he might a good player and Minerva had never once turned down a game of wizard chess.

He approving answer made Tom smile, not one of the evil smiles he was famous for when he was up to no good, but a genuine smile of happiness. She got up, quickly gathering he books, gesturing for him to lead the way.

Tom that was still a bit taken by the fact that she had said yes, still managed to strike up a polite conversation with her. He figured that it couldn't hurt to try to get to know her a bit better as they were walking towards his room.

* * *

><p>Once inside he closed the door, without locking it in case she felt like leaving he would grant her that. Then he set up the chessboard.<p>

"Black or white?" he asked her, finding the pieces.

"White, if you don't mind," Minerva said.

"No," he said, giving her the white pieces. She quickly sat them up and looked over at his black ones. It was then she saw how ironic it all was. He that was supposed to be a bad boy and if the rumors were right practiced dark magic was having the color black, and she that was no supporter of black magic in any way, and would never do anything that was wrong was having the color of white.

"So is it true?" she asked, looking at him with curious eyes.

"If what is true?" he asked confused, making his move.

"That you do practice black magic?" she asked.

"That depends on how you see it," he said with a heavy sigh.

"What do you mean?" now it was her time to be confused.

"I have gifts if you like, things I have not asked for, that I cannot always control," he said.

Minerva nodded; she knew all too well what that can be like. Being different, she moved before asking, "What can you do?"

"I can move things without touching them, I can make animals do what I want them to, and I can harm people that harm me," he said, looking down, for the first time in his life he felt bad about it.

"Show me," Minerva whispered. Tom let his king and queen fly up and land where they originally were again. Minerva looked at him with great amazement, knowing that the only way she could do that was with her wand.

"Impressive," said Minerva with a smile.

"I can move everything no matter how big it is," he said and smiled back.

"Cool, wish I could do that as well," she said.

"Well after what I have heard you are one of the best witches at school, so maybe you will be able to someday," he said.

Minerva blushed shyly saying, "I'm not all that good, and it all takes a great deal of practice."

"I know it does," he said with a groan, looking over at a stack of books on his bed.

Minerva giggled; luckily for her she had already gone through all of hers and were ahead. Then again she didn't have much of a social life, as she prioritized school. She was only at the big arraignments as she felt obligated to be there.

"I know what you mean, speaking of I do have a class in not long, maybe we could continue this later," she said, hating to leave and unfinished game.

"Of course, anytime you want," he said and smiled at her.

"Well, thank you for the game so far, I'll let you know when we can continue," she said, and got up to leave. But just as she was about to go she made one final move before saying, "See you soon Tom."

* * *

><p>That one game in the end developed to many more and the couple soon became close friends. Minerva one of those lazy afternoons was lying on Tom's bed. She was reading for an exam and he was doing so over at the table.<p>

She looked over at the brown-haired boy that seemed all to focus on his defense against dark arts book. She had come to be very fond of him; in fact she was slowly falling in love with him.

Tom finished his page before he turned towards Minerva, smiling at her, making a shiver of joy run down her spine. She just loved his smile. She smiled back as he asked, "Minerva, I've been wondering about something."

"Yes…?" she asked, looking at him with wondering eyes.

"You know the Yule ball is coming up, and I was wondering if maybe you would like to go with me," he said, he said looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"I would like that very much yes," she answered.

"Should we meet there or should I get you at the tower?" he asked.

"I'll meet you outside the great hall," she answered.

"And you are sure about this right," he said.

"Of course, we could all use some fun after the ordeal with the chamber," she said with a heavy sigh. It had been opened a few months before and had led to some of the students stopped being.

Tom swallowed hard saying, "But Minerva, those were only muggles."

"We have had this discussion before Tom, and you know how I feel about the matter. Any attendants on this school, no matter their parents have an equal right to be here," Minerva stated.

"I don't know Minerva, I just feel that purebloods should be the only ones here, and muggles they should well go to regular schools," Tom argued.

"I wouldn't speak so highly of it if I were you as well you're a half-blood yourself," it slipped from Minerva, before she had even though it through.

Tom looked down, feeling ashamed; he didn't want to be half and half, or to be reminded about that. Maybe that was why he opened the chamber, to make him feel less ashamed of his own heritage. He didn't rightly regret it; he however didn't like that Minerva was upset either.

"I…I…there is something you should know," he said as he in his mind was thinking, 'No Tom, don't."

Minerva was looking at him, just like he was the first time he asked her out, he now looked very uncomfortable, and she could tell that something was very wrong. The annoyance she had felt only moments ago, got turned into great concern as she asked, "Tom, what's the matter?"

"I shouldn't tell you as you would only hate me and never speak to me again," he said with a very heavy sigh.

"Tom, please tell me, whatever it is it cannot be that bad," said Minerva in a calm and reassuring tone.

"It was me. I opened the chamber of secrets," he said, looking right into his teal green eyes.

The book young Minerva was holding, dropped out of her hands, as her jaw dropped to her knees, her eyes was filled with shock. As she slowly managed to gather herself a bit, she whispered, "Tom, have you any idea what you have done?"

"I…I was just trying to make it better, I was following this voice," he said, his voice was shivering. She looked at her face; it was filled with something he couldn't define. Could it be hatred or deep anger? No, not Minerva, not his Minerva. Was it disappointment then?

"You should have known better," she said in a firm tone, her voice was colder than he had ever heard before.

"I know, and I'm sorry, if I could redo it…" he stopped, wondering why he all of the sudden was feeling regret.

"I…I don't know what to think," she said, suddenly get up.

"Minerva, please…don't go," he was on the verge of crying now. Yet he did no attempt to hold her back.

"I need to think, I'll get back at you," she said, her back facing him, her voice stern, but in her eyes her tears were starting to appear.

Tom knew he could have hold her back, but he didn't dare to defy her after what he had just revealed, so her let her go, praying that she would come back.

* * *

><p>"Minerva, Minerva," she heard Julie's voice coming from the outside of her door.<p>

"Please Julie, not now," Minerva answered; she was still not sure on what to do. She didn't want to end things with Tom, but she was not sure if she could forgive his actions. Tears were streaming down her cheek. He had killed one of his fellow students. For what? Because he didn't want muggle born students at the school. It was just wrong. She knew she should tell her professor's or headmaster about this, but she didn't want to be a snitch either.

She needed to see him, she needed to talk to him, she needed to…

The young witch quickly got up from her bed, and stormed out of her bedroom, and out of the Gryffindor Tower faster than ever before.

* * *

><p>"How could you do that Tom?" she whispered a moment later, appearing in his doorway.<p>

"I'm sorry Minerva," was all he could say, he didn't know how to explain himself anymore He just looked at her with sad eyes.

"I just can't believe this, I…I love you and then you go and…" the older witch let out a huff of frustration.

"You love me," now it was his time to be shocked.

"Never mind that, you are a murderer," she snapped.

"You love me," he said again, looking at her with tender eyes. He knew it was a bold move, but he still chose to do it. He got up, walked over and planted his lips on hers. Kissing her hardly. She didn't even try to push him off, maybe because she wanted it as well. She allowed him, allowed him into her mouth, onto her body, inside her. She welcomed him by showing him the way. She allowed herself to be at one with him, when she should have showed him the door. Her screams become louder reaching a high level of ecstasy before coming back down on earth.

As he gently stroked her cheek, he whispered, "I love you too."

"I hope you know that when I end my last year, we can no longer be, we are too different," she whispered.

He just nodded, knowing she was right, because as the chess board so clearly showed, she was pure, good and her magic was white, while he was a half-bred, bad and his magic was black.

* * *

><p>They did remain a couple until her last day at school; some may even say they suited each other as a couple. Minerva cried sadly in his arms, she didn't want to leave him behind; she didn't want to end it. Spite the fact that he was a murdered. She loved him more than anything. More than she ever thought she could love anyone.<p>

He held her closely, knowing it was the last time he would hold her in his arms, knowing that it was the last time he would feel her against him. As he dragged in the essence of her he whispered, "I will love you forever, my dearest Minerva."

"And I you my black knight," she whispered back, slowly breaking apart from him.

She looked at him once more, before getting onboard in the boat that would take her away from Hogwarts, away from him.

He watched until he could no longer see her, then he ran up to his room and hit the chessboard, their chessboard so hard that that pieces flew everywhere. He didn't care, it didn't matter. She was gone; his white queen was forever gone. All because he had chosen the wrong way. If he hadn't, then maybe things would have turned out differently. He picked up the white queen, tightening the grip around it so hardly that it turned white. White as the queen in his hand, white as her. The irony in it all he then realized was her raven black hair. He was about to set the board and the pieces on fire, but he couldn't he just couldn't. It was no longer his, it was theirs. Even after she was gone. He picked up the board and put the pieces back in his place, all except the queen, that he lay under his pillow, slowly he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was many years later that Minerva was asked by Dumbledore to teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts, a position she quickly said yes to. Walking through the hallways all the memories came back to her. She couldn't help but let her eyes go towards the stairs leading to the Slytherin tower.<p>

Dumbledore that noticed that said, "He never did forget you."

"How do you know?" the young woman asked, looking at the headmaster with wondering eyes.

"Of two reasons, one you are hard to forget and two he left the old chessboard behind, yet he took the queen. I do believe you two used to play," Dumbledore answered.

"That we did," she answered, wondering if he was right, or if it was a coincidence the queen was missing.

"Where is that board now?" she asked, more out of curiosity than anything else.

"Your new office, I don't know why, but I found it wise to save it," he said, showing her to her office.

Once he had left her, Minerva couldn't help but falling apart. She never did manage to forget him, the young boy she had loved so deeply. Spite the fact that he had turned to black magic.

She was wondering where he was now, and why he had taken just that piece. Did he still love her? No that was impossible she decided. She shook it off, she wondered if she should threw the old board out, after all she couldn't play with one piece missing. Then she changed her mind, and put it over by the window. If nothing else it was still a good board, the only sad thing was that it would never be played on again.

"Oh Tom," she whispered, falling apart, crying her heart out one last time. She slowly got herself back together, picking up the pieces before going to teach her first class.

* * *

><p>Minerva did never see Tom again before he returned to the school to defeat Harry Potter. She was trying to defeat him with all she got, but ended up on the ground watching one of her former students defeat him and her home being ruined because of him.<p>

White would win over darkness once more, and as she watched his body, she couldn't help to notice something next to him. A white queen, no that couldn't be, because if he had really loved her he would have left the darkness and come back to her. Yet the old witch couldn't help but to bend down to pick up the piece that had been missing from their board all these years.

A tear ran down her cheek, but not for him, for all the lives he had ruined. She didn't know what to feel about him, the memories from the past were mixed with hate of the now. She was just glad it was over. Glad that the white knight had checkered the black king.

As she walked back inside more tears were falling over all the lives that had been lost. For all those she could not save. She slowly walked back into her office, placing the white queen along with the other pieces. Now the board was complete. She on the other hand was not. The thing she was wondering was did he still love her after all these years, was that why he carried that queen. Was he hoping for reconciliation after crushing all she loved so dearly, if he had lived that was? "No," she decided. She decided to leave that subject the once and for all, in the end it didn't matter, he was dead, as was the love she once felt for him. So many things had happened since then. So many things that couldn't be changed. So many lives had been ruined because of him. The love she once felt was forever gone.

Still for some odd reason the chessboard remained intact until Minerva left the school after she retired. She didn't bring it along, frankly she saw no reason to, and the love was gone and buried. She didn't care what happened to the old board anymore, she would never play with it either way. As she closed the door to her office one last time she whispered, "Goodbye Hogwarts, I will miss you, you were and will forever be the love of my life."

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
